The Choice
by Beka Rhade
Summary: Just a little BekaRhade where Beka where Beka popped the question. Another part of me “Beka and Rhade Mate” series.


**Rating:** PG-13 (T) who would have guessed. I think this is mild but a few of my friends think that this should have a higher rating. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** humm, this is the hardest question I've been asked all day. If I did own Andromeda it would never have been canceled, and Beka and Rhade would have gotten together, oh and Rhade would not have had a previous marriage or fallen for Louise. Unfortunately I don't own andromeda or even the computers I'm using to get this story to the general public.

**Summary:** Just a little Beka/Rhade where Beka where Beka popped the question. Another part of me "Beka and Rhade Mate" series.

Hey I got this idea form 'Star Wars Return of the Jedi.' Don't ask me how because I'm not sure myself but I did. Weird because that's the first Star Wars movie I've ever seen even though my mom insists that I've seen them all.

**The Choice**

"**_Beka," Rhade forced her against the wall. His lips pressed against hers as he fumbled with her which was the only thing she still wore while he was already naked._**

"**_Umm," she moaned unable to help it as she ran her hands over his perfect body._**

_**What was he waiting for? Her pants were on the floor but he just stood there with his hands on her hips their tongues dueling. She could feel him there and it was killing her. She decided to help him out by thrusting her hips forward. He gently bit her lip before thrusting inside her. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt. The best way she could describe it was heaven.**_

Beka jerked awake after yet another dream about Rhade. She couldn't understand it, almost every night sense they'd found out she was the matriarch she dreamed about him. She'd even started to wonder how it would really feel. Every time he was around the temperature in the room would go up a few degrees.

Something soft and firm pressed against her neck as an unmistakable male body pressed against her back. That's when she noticed the soreness. She hadn't been this sore since her first time. Whoever it was had to have been wonderful. What puzzled her most was why she couldn't remember the night before. She didn't have a hangover so she couldn't have been drunk.

She closed her eyes as strong hands pressed her into the bed. He began kissing her stomach and working his way up her body pausing only to kiss each breast before moving to her neck and then her lips. Their tongues dueled as her body arched pressing against his. She let out a low moan as her hands traveled over his back and down his arms.

Beka stopped her eyes jerking open as Rhade pulled his lips from hers.

"Morning," he said kissing her neck again. Beka stiffened as he raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Beka finally got her voice back as she pushed him away, "what the hell!"

"What's wrong?" Rhade sat up straddling her thighs.

Beka pushed herself up sliding away from him and up against the headboard. Dreams were one thing but real life was another.

"Beka what's wrong?" There was a look of concern on his face that was mirrored in his voice.

"What happened?"

"You asked me to be your mate last night."

Beka glanced down at her bicep. Sure enough she wore the helix of the Majoram Pride. He wore a matching one. His mother had given them to him when they had first met claiming that she might need them some day. She'd never thought about them because Tyr was always there. Now she'd asked him to be her mate. It was impossible but he wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Beka what's wrong?"

She couldn't look at him, "I…what…I…"

"Beka," he placed on hand on either side of her head forcing her to look at him. "What is wrong? Was last night something you didn't want to do?"

"Rhade no…" there was a flash of hurt in his eyes. She tried again, "Rhade it's…it's just a surprise."

"Beka," his voice was gently as his hands kept her form turning her head. "I love you but if this is something you don't want we can stop it now."

"No, no it's just…just…"

Rhade let her go sliding off the bed. "It's your choice. Take a couple days. If you want to cut it off I won't blame you." He began to get dressed piling her clothes at the foot of the bed. She sat and watched him leave with the blanket pulled up to her chest.

Then everything came back to her as the doors slid shut. They were alone on Andromeda and last night he has cooked dinner. After they'd cleaned up everything up she'd asked him to be her mate. It wasn't a sudden thing, she'd been thinking about it for a long time. He'd accepted after some hesitation and they'd come to her quarters. It had been heaven, even better than she'd dreamed.

She got up and started dressing. She couldn't let him go, she loved him.

There was a light knock on the door and Rhade walked in holding her shirt, "I grabbed the wrong shirt."

Beka took the shirt letting it fall to the floor. "Tel, will you have me?"

"Will you have me?"

"Yes," she let him draw her close their lips meeting again, "I love you."

"I love you too Beka," Rhade whispered, "and I swear I'll never leave," he kissed her again passionately.

**--------ANDROMEDA CSI STAR TREK ANDROMEDA CSI STAR TREK--------**

Did you like it? Do you think I should give up trying to write romance? Should I change the rating? Do you hate it? Will Taylor ever go out with me? Why does it never rain in Hazzard County? What's the best way to tell someone to shut the #$& up? Review and help save my sanity because these questions have been driving me crazy for a long time.


End file.
